Miraculous Fairy Tail
by VioletDelightsEnd
Summary: AU. Marinette Dupain-Cheng loves fairy tales, she just never expected to be suck into one as the leading princess. In this fairy tale she's thrust into, the princes aren't so charming and the dragons don't need to be slain for their evilness. In order to get home, she has to find all of the miraculous jewels, with a playful dragon by her side Chat. Will this fairy tail end happily?


**I don't have the right to write another story, but if the plot bunny insist, who am I to deny lol. I would love to hear your thoughts:}**

 **Disclaimer: I own Miraculous Ladybug, I kid, I kid, please don't arrest me lol.**

Prologue: Through The Looking-Glass

"In most fairytales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Could anyone explain why?" Madame Bustier, the Literature teacher, inquired to her antsy students who eagerly waited for their lunch hour.

"Because only love can conquer hate!" An exuberant blonde student shouted, with a dazed smile formed on her rosy lips.

"Very good, Rose. Now then, could anyone else tell me….?" Madame Bustier's questions had fallen on deaf ears to a certain ravenette student.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng stared longingly at her own prince charming… Felix Agreste. He had shaggy blonde hair, with hypnotic green eyes, and he could mostly do anything without breaking a sweat. Marinette had been hopelessly in love with him, ever since she was thirteen-years-old. He became her own knight in shining armour when he lent her his umbrella on the most rainiest day of April. From that moment on, he became her infatuation from afar, and a nervous mess if he was near her. However, that's going to change, on a certain holiday tomorrow. After all these years, she would finally confess how she feels about him on Valentine's Day. Marinette realized she pinned Felix from afar long enough, especially since other girls always seemed to be in his line of vision. Marinette didn't blame him, given that he earned the title of: 'Prince Charming' in their school. Nonetheless, Marinette would be the girl to catch Felix's interest, she's absolutely determined.

The sound of the cringing bell reverberated throughout the classroom, which made Marinette jolt out of her seat. Her face flamed in embarrassment, when most of the students laughed and some taunted at her humiliating performance, except for her best friend Alya who gladly glared at the mocking classmates. The culprits who mostly insulted Marinette, were none other than Lila and Chloe. Of course, Marinette thought with a heavy eye-roll, they're the most rottnest; Queen Bee Bullies in the entire school. Somehow, since luck was never on her side, she became their fixated target for like forever.

Madame Bustier hushed the class with her own glare and then dismissed them off to lunch. Marinette quickly collected her things, not bothering to wait for Alya before she high-tailed out of the classroom. Marinette sighed in relief when she finally made it out of the withered building. She made it out before the entire student body could stampede themselves over her. Suddenly, guilt began to bite her, because she left her poor Alya to fight off those cattle-like students.

Marinette's phone beeped in her pocket with a text. She slid her lock screen, reading her message from Alya.

' _ **Girl, you better have my coffee, by the time I get to cafe!'**_

Marinette grimaced as she put her phone away. She quickly headed towards their usual lunch place, DuBois Cafe, and then walked inside with the intention for the window booth. The cafe buzzed with Parisian customers, along with waiters and waitresses who swiftly gathered orders, including Marinette's as well. The DuBois Cafe was not only popular for its quick service, but for the radiant decor itself. Throughout the indigo walls, a captivated red streetcar was drawn on it, where it rode past twinkling sight seeings of what made the city of Paris so mesmerizing. As Marinette sat on the booth, she felt she was a passenger of the painted streetcar herself.

The waiter brought two steaming coffees, with two tender croissants, and it made Marinette's stomach hum in appreciation. She thanked the waiter with a smile as her cold fingers touched the warm cup. While Marinette sipped on her beverage, she almost became oblivious to Alya who now sat in front of her.

"Thanks for leaving me to those hormonal savages!" Alya grumbled incoherently. She shook her reddish-brown lion mane hair away from her face, which made her look wild and untamed.

"Sorry," Marinette replied meekly before Alya drank her coffee like a dehydrated woman in the desert.

"Don't worry about it, girl, I get it. However, don't let some of our classmates get to you," Alya finally responded encouragingly. Thanks to the high on caffeine, Alya no longer acted like an extra zombie of the Walking Dead.

"I should be used to it, since I'm clumsinette…." Marinette drawled with the usual nickname that the petty, duo girls gave her.

"Girl, none of that. You may be clumsy, bless your soul, but don't let those dumb mean girls define you. You do realize they're jealous of you, right? You're sweet as pie, while they're rotten to the core!" Marinette twinged her lips a little at Alya's verdict.

"Sometimes I wonder what makes Chloe and Lila so catty? I swear, if there was an alternate universe, they would still be those mean girls we so definitely loathed!"

Alya had a hidden twinkle behind her glasses as Marinette finished her rant.

"You know what I think, personally think, their own insecurities hide themselves for who they truly are. In the mirror, they're afraid to say who's the fairest of them all, because an ugly character matters more to what stays upfront…." Alya explained wisely, while Marinette stared at her friend bewildered.

"Alya, the words that came out of your mouth felt like lines from a fortune cookie, but still beautiful nonetheless," She quickly assured heartfully. Marinette just didn't expect Alya to say something like that, it just felt very out of character coming from her.

Marinette was about to ask further from Alya's peculiar speech, but her lips suddenly sealed when Felix walked in like the dashing prince he was. Marinette knew she imagined this, although his golden blonde hair made it look like he had an angelic halo. Marinette swooned, literally swooned for her blissful imagination. She quickly covered her blushing face with the menu as Felix walked by without sparing her glance.

"Are you sure you're going to confess to him, Marinette? I'll support you all the way, I just don't really think he's all that." Alya lowly whispered, which almost made Marinette heatedly retort, but Alya stopped her with a 'Girl _please look'_.

"Yes, in your own words, where you damn made sure it became imprinted in my memory!" Alya's face suddenly became love-sick, with imaginary hearts in her eyes, and her whispery voice became an animated illusion like Marinette's.

"Alya, I swear, Felix must be a descended from the Greek god Apollo, he's just so holy handsome with his sunny-side-up dimple face. He can do everything, I mean anything, he has no weaknesses like Superman with Kryptonite. Do you know how many times I fantasize what we would do in a broom closet…" Alya carried on before Marinette covered her mouth when she was about to pop the boxers or briefs question.

"Okay, I get it, you win," Marinette hissed under her breath while Alya smirked in victory.

With that, they conversed about lighters subjects, school drama and their personal interests. Marinette with her passion for fashion and Alya's passion for journalism. The two girls became silent suddenly when they heard boisterous laughter from a few tables away from them. The laughter came from Felix's table, where Felix no longer sat alone, but now had himself surrounded with the popular crowd. Usually, Feix didn't really engaged with conversation, polite smiles and articulated responses. However, to Marinette's amazement, he showed true disdain on his features. He always schooled his expression, what had his friends say to make his intangible mask crack? Marinette knew it's rude to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of her, so she and an eager Alya subtlety got a little closer to hear the popular boys' conversation.

"I hate Valentine's Day, I swear, if I hear one more confession from a stupid girl…." Felix ranted before Kim took over with a whine.

"Aww, but Felix, you got Chloe wrapped around your finger. Have a heart man or be generous one, cause what I wouldn't give to be with that beautiful blonde!" Kim exclaimed for his object of affection… Chloe.

"If this will stop your petulant whining, I'll give you the chocolate her chef would most definitely make for me tomorrow. Besides, I hate sweets, so it's beneficial for me," Felix affirmed with a shudder.

"You wouldn't even changed your mind if someone gave their chocolate from the heart?" Nino piqued casually.

Felix shook his head at this.

"Definitely not, even if it's from that Marinette girl. I know her family runs a bakery, but her constant pinning for me would turn me off from her chocolates. She tries to be so subtle with her crush on me, but it's so obvious, it's quite a nuisance," Marinette froze at the spot at Felix's declaration. He knew about her feelings and he found it a nuisance!

"Felix, if Marinette does give you chocolates, be your charming self with acceptance. And don't be heartless towards her feelings," Nino reprimanded at Felix with a firm scowl. Nino did love Felix, but his friend could be cruel at times, especially when it came with emotional feelings.

They then turned the conversation into something else, not aware of the two girls with their own inner turmoils.

Alya looked at her friend in concern, she begged through her eyes to give a Felix a piece of her mind. Marinette put her hand up in defeat and shook her head sadly. Marinette paid for their meal, she tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

"Alya, I'm going to head back to school, I need some alone time to clear my head." Marinette whispered softly as she held in her tears.

"Alright, but girl, it's his loss to not getting to know how amazing you are," Marinette tried to laugh at Alya's soothing words, but she could only managed a choke sob.

As Marinette departed from the cafe, she felt herself swallowed up in the Parisian crowd, and felt herself lost more than ever. Many emotions played with her heart: sadness, anger, and even foolishness. Here she was, a sixteen-year-old girl, who still believed in fairy tales existed through romance. She strongly believed of that because of her loving parents. Tom was Sabine's knight in shining armour. Sabine became bullied when she came to Paris from China. The culture difference and speaking barrier made it hard for her. However, Tom stayed by Sabine's side, who aided her throughout their secondary schooling. Once they graduated, they became husband and wife, made a business with their bakery and lived happily ever after. Sabine found love with Tom when she was thirteen, so Marinette thought Felix was her own knight in shining armor with the fateful coincidence. Marinette now knew sadly her and Felix weren't meant to be.

Marinette sometimes wished she lived her life like a fairytale. She being the fairest princess of them all, with a prince charming by her side who defeated the dragon, and a beautiful meadow to run off to the sunset with. Marinette found the fairytale concept simple like a comic book. Heros vs. Villains, where it ended with the good guys who always won. Marinette being distracted with her thoughts, didn't notice an opened door in her line of vision. Caught off guard, she got hit by door, where she tumbled down onto the cold sidewalk.

"Oh my, are you okay, my dear?" An older gentleman questioned concerningly.

Marinette was definitely not okay, but she hid her pain with a smile and a nod. "I'm alright, it was my fault for not paying attention," She answered with a laugh, covering the hiss she felt from her sore palms.

"Still though, it was partially my fault as well. For my own condolences, you may have a book from my store on the house!" He exclaimed jubilantly while Marinette shook her head furiously.

"Sir, that's very thoughtful, but I…" The old man cut her off.

"Please, you will be doing me a favor, since my book store is going out of business. It's all about the Kindle nowadays…" He muttered under his breath.

"I'm very sorry, Sir, I much prefer the book by hand over the Kindle any day. Let's do this, I'll take one free book and buy the second book, sounds fair?" Marinette asked, which he humbly agreed to as he guided her in.

The moment she walked into his bookstore, many oak shelves and spiral ladders welcomed her vision. There were just so many books that filled this tiny compartment and she absolutely loved it. Her attention then came to the lilac wallpaper, where it was plastered with sketches of black butterflies, and it must have been a trick of the dim light because she thought one of the wings fluttered.

"Any type of book you have in mind, and what's your name?" The old man asked her, which snapped her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, silly me, my name is Marinette," she paused, "And I guess fairytales, oh, what's your name?"

"Mr. Fu, child, is my name. Fairy tales, you say, follow me…" He drawled as he beckoned her to a huge shelf by a golden looking-glass mirror.

"What genres are you looking for in a fairy tale: Brothers Grimm, modern, cult classics?" He listed passionately, which made Marinette smile because his enthusiasm proved that no one was too old for fairy tales.

"Anything is fine, really, just something to make myself feel like I'm in a fairy tale," Marinette responded. Unaware of Mr. Fu's smirk, since she could only see the back of his red Hawaiian shirt.

His wrinkled fingers gingerly touched upon a withered, soft velvet book before he took it off the dusty shelf. He mumbled ancient runes under his breath, then with a twinkle in his eyes, he handed the book to her.

"I believe this book might be to your liking, I'll leave you alone, so you can enrapture yourself with fantasty." With that, he headed towards the back of the room, fully aware of what would happen once she opened that book.

"Thank you!" She called out, but the helpful Chinese man was already gone.

Marinette glanced down at the book with interest: ' _Miraculous Fairy Tail"._ She opened it diligently, where her reflection winked upon her, and heavy confusion framed her features. Her pinky touched the small glass mirror with slight hesitation. Under the worn-out mirror, ladybug earrings nestled itself underneath it. Quickly looking at the back of her shoulder, she took the beautiful earrings out and slowly put them on. Finally, a genuine smile formed on her lips, and pure giddiness glowed as her reflection. She eagerly turned the page, wondering what the story would be about? Her eyebrows knitted into confusion by a very short passage, a sudden uneasiness came upon her, but she shook it off as she read it out loud.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

Tell me how I can be the miraculous of them all?"

The moment Marinette said this out loud, a vigorous gush of wind made the pages turned uncontrollably. The book moved itself underneath her palms, almost as if it was alive. She dropped the book with a yelp, wrapping her arms around herself in panic. Marinette knew she needed to flee, like right now, but her feet wouldn't budge. A sudden clap of light blinded her vision, she couldn't see, although she felt herself being tugged tightly. Marinette clenched her teeth together, she tried to fight off this ghostly pull, even though this pull felt like a harsh vine. She screamed out for help before her vocal chords became silent as a mime. Marinette knew she was losing consciousness, but right before she passed out, she saw swirling butterflies and the book sucking her in like a black hole.

 **And that's wrap, thoughts and thanks for reading. PS. If you get the reference of the streetcar and DuBois, then you know your English Literature lol:}**


End file.
